


You have glitter on your collar

by ckTmi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec - Freeform, M/M, Malec, inspired by episode 3, izzy - Freeform, jace - Freeform, magnus is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene at Hotel DuMort, where Izzy has faeire dust on her dress. </p><p>Alec goes to Magnus's to get some information. Jace and Izzy talk about Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have glitter on your collar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I thought of today. i just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it!

”It’s going to be difficult, if Magnus won’t help us,” Jace said. He looked at Izzy. She smiled. “I don’t think I’m very equipped for that role. Plus I have other things to do before the mission.” Alec cleared his throat. “It’s fine, I’ll go talk to him…” Jace stared for a while. “Okay… Just get the information.” Alec left quickly and Izzy had the most annoying smile on her face and Alec rolled his eyes at her. Jace looked at the two of them. Izzy just said: “What?” 

Alec came up the stairs, a few hours later, looking exhausted and worn out. Jace and Izzy turned around. “I know how to get there.” “Okay”. Jace turned around. “Okay?” Alec stared at him. “It was hard work interrogating Magnus to get this intel!”  
Jace turned around with an amused look on his face. “Great job, Alec” Jace said in sarcasticly sweet voice and looked down at Alec’s collar. Alec did too, and blushed. A lot. “You have glitter on your collar.” Jace smiled and went back to looking at the screens. “And your pants!” Izzy shouted and laughing. Alec rolled his eyes and went to change his clothes. 

“I guess now you know about him and Magnus,” Izzy said to Jace. “Oh. I had my suspicions; do you not notice how happy he has been since we met Magnus?”  
“I do. He really is happy now.”  
“I would be too, if I got laid, while working on a mission” Jace said and laughed. “Jace!” Izzy said and laughed.


End file.
